In clinical trials with a specified survival time as the stated endpoint, anumber of ad hoc statistical procedures have been proposed as guides to early trial termination. Distribution theory for these statistics is either mathematically intractable or only known asymptotically. A computer simulation study for comparison of the various procedures is being conducted. OBFS is organizing two sessions at the Spring 1981 Biometrics meetings concerning this topic.